Enterprises store sensitive and private company and customer data on secure file servers. As users become more mobile, it is becoming common for users to remotely access files on these file servers via their mobile computing devices. Typically, a user can login to an enterprise file server using a basic user ID and password, over a secure network such as a virtual private network. This is a relatively weak form of security, and data breaches often occur where sensitive data is accessed and used by unauthorized people.
As such, it would be of great advantage to provide an additional layer of security for remote access to file servers via mobile devices.